1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety closures for use on containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a safety closure for use on a container, wherein the safety closure and the container are each provided with locking means which cooperate to inhibit access to the container by an individual of tender years, and wherein the safety closure locking means is reinforced to resist tampering therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the prior art to affix a closure to a container over a dispensing orifice thereof to prevent unwanted spillage of the contents of the container therefrom. It is also known in the prior art for the closure to be provided with locking means, wherein the closure locking means are engageable with locking means provided on the container to inhibit removal of the closure from the container by an individual of tender years, and to inhibit access of the container contents by the individual thereby. Thus, it is desirable to provide a safety closure for use on a container, wherein the safety closure is provided with locking means, wherein the closure locking means are engageable with locking means provided on the container to inhibit removal of the safety closure from the container.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,385 to Luker teaches a child-resistant closure threadingly affixable onto a container neck portion, wherein the closure includes an inwardly-deflectable tab which seats behind a lock abutment provided on the container when the closure is fully threaded onto the container neck portion. The engagement of the tab and the lock abutment inhibits unthreading of the closure therefrom without the user's first unseating the tab from the lock abutment. The user removes the closure from the container by squeezing the tab towards the closure a sufficient distance such that the tab is permitted to pass inwardly of the lock abutment when the user unthreads the safety closure from the container. However, tabs typically provided on safety closures of this type are oftentimes susceptible to permanent deformation thereto as a result of the user's tampering with or otherwise bending the tab outwardly away from the closure. In many cases, permanently deforming the locking tab defeats the locking functionality thereof altogether. Thus, it is furthermore desirable to provide a safety closure having a locking tab with a reinforced portion, wherein the locking tab is not susceptible to permanent damage thereto caused by the user's tampering therewith.
It is also known in the prior art to provide a closure having tamper-indicating means provided thereon. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,692 to Julian teaches a closure having a tamper-indicating band detachably molded therewith which remains affixed to a container neck portion to which the closure has been threadingly affixed even after the closure has been removed from the container a first time, thereby providing evidence that the container has been opened at least a first time. However, it is furthermore desirable to provide a safety closure for use on a container, wherein the safety closure includes a deflectable reinforced locking tab and a tamper-indicating band. It is even furthermore desirable to provide a method and apparatus for making a safety closure for use on a container, wherein the safety closure includes a deflectable reinforced locking tab and a tamper-indicating band.
It is also desirable to provide a method and apparatus for forming a safety closure for use on a container, wherein the safety closure includes a deflectable reinforced locking tab, and wherein distortion of the locking tab during forming thereof is minimized.